


Blurred Vision

by mgmercieca



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgmercieca/pseuds/mgmercieca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the parallel lines on a palm, each a part of the other, but never connecting - until they do. </p>
<p>A sweet semi-fluffy, semi-smutty fic about Fitzsimmons approaching the friends with benefits idea, and carrying it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of AU piece, as if the dreaded end to season two never happened for Jemma, and she and Fitz are close again.

Jemma hadn't had _that_ much to drink. Fitz stood in front of her, smiling knowingly as she clung to the bar, her stool tipping dangerously. She was taller than him, for once, thanks to the stool. Not that she could tell much with her vision twisting and her stomach lurching.

She got up quickly, too quickly, and nearly toppled to the sticky floor, but Fitz caught her at the last second, swaying a bit himself. Okay, so _maybe_ she had drank a bit more than she should have. Jemma giggled as she straightened up in his arms, leaning her head onto his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. He stiffened slightly, before drawing her closer.

Jemma looked at his eyes, now level with her own, and felt the intensity in them which she knew matched her own. Someone bumped into her then, hard enough to knock her closer to him, and as she looked up at him again, she could barely gather her thoughts to apologize before he was kissing her. Even with her clouded mind, she had no problem melting entirely into the kiss. There was none of the strange tension from before, after he had all but said that he loved her. There wasn't even any of the cordial friendship they had shared after they started talking again. It was just Leo. He was holding her to him softly but pressed firmly against his chest, and he broke away from her lips only to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her closed eyelids, her nose. She kissed him back, and suddenly she couldn't tell where she ended, and where he started. It had always been like that with him though, from the very moment that she met him and every moment since. Even in the time they had spent apart. She pulled away from him, and he kissed her forehead again sweetly, gazing at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen (as if they hadn't seen people who could control electricity and possessive ghosts and fallen out of planes together) instead of the clustered and slight girl in front of him. Jemma had always wished she could see herself through Fitz' eyes, though lately she had begun to think that the image might be too brilliant for anyone but him to comprehend.

The music pulsed overhead, thrumming in Jemma's ears and bringing on the start of what she gathered would be a horrible headache. She stepped back from him suddenly, her stomach turning over unpleasantly. She squeezed her eyes shut in the near-dark of the bar, only interrupted by the intermittent flash of strobe lights. Leo kept his hands on her shoulders to take a look at her, and his face twisted in concern as he saw the expression her own. He moved his arm to wrap around her waist, and she leaned into his side, grateful for the support. He moved to take them toward the bar's exit.

"It's alright, Jem, I've got you. Let's go."

She kept her eyes closed as they moved, leaning further into Fitz's reassuring warmth. He tried to keep from smiling, his concern for her nearly made him forget the kiss they had shared a minute before, _nearly_. He smiled anyway, and walked them further to the door, stepping them out into the brisk night air and hailing a cab back to headquarters. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he mentioned dinner, but if it got Jemma this close to him, he wasn't about to complain. Jemma curled into him the whole ride back, grateful for his entire existence as her head continued to spin and her stomach churned.

As they stumbled into the metal-lined underground base, Jemma had woken up some. Her brain was still spinning in circles, and her stomach was doing somersaults, but they were leading in a more pleasant direction now that they were somewhere she felt at home. She looked over at Fitz, who still had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She didn't need the support as much anymore, but she didn't mind. She cracked a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. Skye walked past them, slowing almost to a stop as she looked up from the tablet she held in her hands. Her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth curved into a half mocking, half surprised shape. Fitz gave her his best impression of an intimidating look, which only made the giggles that Skye was suppressing burst to the surface that much faster. Fitz hurried them along at a quick pace, and Jemma turned her head around quickly to face Skye, who was still standing with a shocked smile in the hallway. Jemma mouthed that she would tell her later, and Skye raised her eyebrows once again before turning back to the tablet and continuing down the hall.

They reached Jemma's bunk, which was only down the hall from Fitz' room. They pulled apart at last, Jemma leaning lightly on the cold metal wall for support. Fitz looked at her uncertainly from underneath his lashes, and she looked back. Here in the base, where it was more spread out than the crowded bar, the lights shone down on them, and it somehow seemed like they had been in an entirely different universe before.

Fitz made a move to get closer to her, reaching out his hand for her waist, but dropped it as two agents walked by at the end of the connecting hall. Jemma looked up at him, and took an unsteady step toward him, her breathing picking up. He looked quickly at her lips, and then back up at her eyes, which were shining with exhaustion and delight in the harsh florescent lights. She put her hand on the back of his neck lightly, tracing the top of his spine with her calloused fingertips. He shivered, his eyes growing wide. She pushed open her door with her free hand, and looked up at him again.

"Leo, will you stay with me?"

His shocked expression grew into a disbelieving smile as he looked at her, chaotic and collected and beautiful and wonderful and _Jemma_.

"Of- of course. What is it we're going to do?"

Jemma raised her eyebrow at him, and relished at the feeling rising up in her chest. She ought to spring for the expensive tequila more. She liked this girl it briefly gave her the courage to be.

"Well, I think that's up to you."

Fitz barely had time to gulp and shut the door behind him before she was kissing him again.


End file.
